


【善条刚毅X羽张迅】迷欢

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是原人物背景设定，为善条和羽张写的同人文，希望大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

八月下旬的一个下午，烈日当空。而scepter 4的操练场上，羽张迅正在给大家分配任务。这是一个非同寻常的任务，因为御柱塔方面要求羽张迅必须亲自带队。从羽张迅严肃的表情，大家看出了这次任务的艰巨。

“押解权外者？这种事也需要羽张出动吗？”善条刚毅不解地问道。

“是啊，国常路大人说了这两个人非常危险，只能由我亲自押解。”羽张将视线转向盐津元：“你和黑田君一队开一号诱饵车，上元和切岛一队是二号诱饵车，善条和我一队吧！二十分钟后，大家换好衣服在地下车库集合。”

“羽张，到底是什么人那么重要？”盐津元也问道。

“庄岛秋彦和庄岛秋园两兄妹。大人只说他们非常危险，特别提醒不要和他们交谈。”  
“他们现在关押在哪里？”善条知道屯所里面没有这两个人。  
“在东京中央医院。这两个人异能的情况资料不完整，所以大家一定要特别小心。因为，大人提到会有人劫车。”羽张非常认真地提醒道，最后注视着善条：“你一定要好好地跟着我哦，不要擅自行动。”

善条刚毅有些不以为然地笑着说道，“有人要来劫车就让他来啊！我倒要看看到底是什么人敢小看scepter 4！”  
“善条！”盐津呵斥道：“这可是个危险的工作，你给我严肃一点！”

羽张笑着劝道：“好了盐津，随他吧！只要把该做的事情都做好，就少说他几句吧！大家解散！”说罢便朝办公大楼走去。

“为什么要穿警察的制服，真够麻烦的！”善条抱怨道。

“善条，你等一下。”待羽张走远，盐津叫住了他。  
唔？  
“打起精神来！”盐津的眼神里充满了担忧，“我有种不太好的预感。羽张，你要好好地守护他哦！”

“交给我！”善条点了点头，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

守护他，那是当然的啊！那是自己的使命，不管他作为scepter 4的长官，还是作为青之王，还是作为......爱人。曾经发过的誓，即使堵上性命也要去守护他，不是作为盟臣，而是作为他的男人。

地下车库明显凉快得多，善条乘坐电梯下来的时候顿时感觉到舒适的凉风。他朝装甲车走了过去，距离羽张安排的时间还有五分钟，还有时间思考一下行动的注意事项。

“哟！善条。”

只见羽张从车里走了下来，靠在车身上给他打着招呼。善条却在几步之外愣住了，羽张穿着黑色的警官制服，衬托出他硕长挺拔的身形，长发在肩上散落着，手里拿着帽子，正朝他微笑着。

“你在看什么啊？！”羽张提高音调又喊了一声，善条这才慢慢地走了过去。  
他抓了抓脑袋有些不好意思地说：“没想到警察的制服挺适合羽张你，一不小心就.....”

呵呵，是这样啊！羽张轻笑了一声，一把抓住善条的领带将他拉近自己的脸。

在善条反应过来之前，羽张的唇已经吻了过来。滚烫的气息直接喷到自己的脸上，两个人的黏膜迅速地缠绵在了一起，舌头贪婪地汲取着对方的温柔，善条抱住他的肩膀，有些沉醉在这个突如其来的吻中。

“任务结束以后，来找我吧！”  
羽张拍了拍他的胸口，轻声说着，细长且深邃的眼睛里闪出一些神秘的信息，然后恶作剧般地他下腹蹭了一下，“所以在这之前，把你的‘剑’收起来吧！”

善条红着脸着结结巴巴地说了句：“对、对不起......”

没等善条再多问什么，负责开车的队员也过来了。羽张整理好衣服，将帽子带好后大声道：“我们走吧！”

庄岛秋彦和庄岛秋园两人从医院出来的时候，一直都沉默着，甚至很配合地走进了装甲车的内置牢房。按照事先安排好的车序，每辆车保持1公里左右的行驶，羽张迅的车在最后面。从医院到目的地大约需要30分钟，不管是押解的人，还是诱饵车辆上的人，精神高度集中着，默默地祈愿能顺利完成这项任务。

善条坐在铁笼的正对面，目不转睛地望着那俩兄妹，而羽张则坐在他右侧，时刻注意着车辆的行驶情况。

突然，羽张发现车停了下来，按照车速计算车程的话，现在应该是在浅川大桥上面。善条立刻站了起来，通过观察孔看了看四周，竟然发现正身处乡村田园上面。

“这、这里是.....?”他对眼前的景象感到莫名其妙，然而羽张也发现了这一点。  
警觉地看了一下两兄妹，他们表情漠然，对身边的事情没有任何反应。羽张这才下命令道：“善条，出去看看！”

由于这是单向门，呼叫了驾驶员没有回应，善条只好挥动大刀将厢门破坏掉。农田里还有劳作的人们，大人孩子喧闹着，湿润的空气中充满了花香和泥土的芬芳，惬意放松的气氛令人昏昏欲睡。善条站在原地，仿佛沉溺其中的样子。

“雕虫小技！”  
羽张立刻察觉到这一定是权外者让他们产生了幻觉，他从车里一跃而出，从左至右用力挥动着长剑，强烈的剑气伴随着蓝色的光芒在四周画出了一个圈。  
“善条！”

看出了他的异样，羽张大喝了一声，他才缓过神来。浅川桥上正在堵车，两个人站在车外异常的举动引起了不少人的侧目。

正在此时，从旁边的车里走出一个带着阿童木面具的男人，手里握着日本刀扑向羽张的后背，羽张立刻过去挡住了他的攻击：“羽张，你去看着里面的人，这个人我来应付！”

几个回合下来，面具男人被踢踢倒在地，善条扯下他的面具时惊得目瞪口呆，那人轻声唤道：“善条，住手。”他竟手脚僵硬，甚至不能发出声音。

“他们没有异动吧！”  
羽张刚刚挂掉给盐津的电话，见善条进来大概是危机已经解除，他也松了口气：“连动也没有动一下，真是奇怪啊.....”  
“我总觉得那个人很眼熟，羽张你去看一下吧！”善条说道。

羽张见他手里拿着的不是常用的太刀，警觉地问道：”善条——？”  
说时迟那时快，车厢里的“善条”挥起刀朝羽张后背砍了过来，羽张一转身，制服被划了了一个三十公分的大口子，反应再慢一秒就会被砍伤。

站在外面的善条恢复行动能力后再次冲进车厢，但是被关着的两个人已经从驾驶室的方向逃走了，那里被微型炸弹弄出了一个大洞，而面具男被善条死死地按在了地上。羽张立刻四下望去，竟没有看到半个人影。情况紧急，他当机立断立刻联系了盐津前来支援，并通知了警署排查。

“你给老子老实点！”

看到羽张衣服上的刀痕，善条简直怒不可遏，朝那男人一顿猛揍。要不是羽张及时制止了他，恐怕真的会被就地打死。

十分钟后，盐津便疏散了浅川大桥上的堵车，将车开了过来，诱饵车又变成了押解车辆。

“庄田秋山。”羽张迅眯起眼睛看着那个五花大绑的男人，不带一丝温度地冷笑了一声：“带走！”

三个人回到屯所，连衣服都没换就径直去了羽张迅的办公室。善条刚毅和盐津元坐在沙发上都有些丧气，他们甚至都没搞清楚到底发生了什么就让人逃走了。而羽张，阴沉着的脸说不上生气，食指轻轻地敲击着桌面更像是在思考。这时候，电话铃声响起，划破了沉默。

听完了来自御柱塔的责难，羽张挂上了电话。

“今天的事情，你们怎么看？”羽张靠在椅子上，望向他们。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“这到底是怎么回事？羽张！”善条刚毅按捺不住烦躁的心情，焦急地问道。

“庄田秋山，是那俩兄妹的哥哥。”羽张介绍道：“这个人异能很强，只要看过的人，就能变成他的样子。而且，被叫了名字的人，会出现十秒左右的麻痹。善条，这部分你已经领教了吧！”

难怪.......刚才扯下面具的时候，居然看到是盐津的脸，就在他惊呆的瞬间被那人叫了名字。善条吞咽了口水：“御前所说的危险，就是指他吗？”

“恐怕真正危险的是他的兄妹吧！”盐津叹了口气，接着羽张的话继续说道：“因为还不清楚这对兄妹的异能情况吧！一家三个孩子都是权外者，这种情况相当罕见，而且哥哥的异能那么强，他们想必也不会差到哪里吧！”

“意识干预只是其中的一种吧！”羽张说得漫不经心，半开玩笑地说道：“现在抓到了庄田秋山，我们也不算完全输嘛！”

“羽张！你差点被他砍到，这还不算输吗？你也给我认真一点啊！”盐津腾地站了起来，阴沉着脸生气地吼道。

“你有功夫在这里生气，不如现在去调查一下那两兄妹可能躲藏的地方吧！”羽张右手撑在下巴，淡然地说道：“到底会不会被砍到，这点觉悟我还是有的。你们两个别忘了，我可是王。”

每一次， 盐津都会被他这种粗神经气得要命，却又无可奈何。羽张说得很对，与其在这里发脾气不如去工作。他深吸了口气道：“啊~~是，我的王。现在我要去换衣服，等会儿去一趟御柱塔找点资料。真是的......这制服穿着真不舒服！”

目送盐津带着一身情绪离开了，羽张才露出一副认真起来的表情，左手的手指又开始轻轻地敲击桌面。

“羽张，你、你——”那样子着实有点可怕，善条心里开始打鼓。  
“为什么，我没有认出你呢？”羽张皱起眉头，有些不愉快地说道：“他变成你的样子，走进来的时候我确实没有马上认出那不是你。”

善条走上前双手撑在桌子上，解释道：“我们根本不清楚那人的异能嘛！我拉开他面具的时候看到的是盐津，也吓了一跳啊！”

“如果，我是说如果。”羽张抬起头看着他，那眼神透露出一丝危险：“他要是在这里幻化成你的样子，该怎么办呢？”

善条愣住了，他没有想过这样的假设，却意识到这个假设是多么可怕。

羽张站了起来，抚摸着被划了制服，自嘲般地苦笑道：“他如果幻化成你的样子，站在这里的话，我可能就真的被砍到了呢。这个和是不是王，没关系吧！”

“别说了。”善条制止了他继续说下去，走到他身边认真地说道：”不管怎么幻化，总有些东西是不一样的。”

“那你说说看，有什么地方不一样的呢？”羽张半开玩笑地说着，然后呼了口气说：”好了，去换衣服吧！这破破烂烂地衣服可太丢人了。”

善条顺着他的视线仔细看了看那破裂的部分，露出的雪白皮肤和黑色的制服形成了鲜明的对比。

忽然，听见撞击桌子的一声闷响，然后是“哗啦啦”一些纸张落地的声音。

“善条，你果然是——唔！”令他吃惊地是善条这个霸道得不容反驳的吻，强势地撬开他的牙齿，毫不犹豫地缠住他的舌尖，就像是快要渴死的人汲取口中的津液，几乎令他无法呼吸。

“怕认错人的话，现在就请你看清楚点吧！”善条放开他的唇，一双充满欲望的眼睛直直地注视着羽张，看着那长长的睫毛地翕动着，头发散落在桌子上，一想到有可能会被认错，善条就觉得已经无法忍耐下去了。

“你真是......这里可不是做这种事的地方。去里面......我的休息室吧！”羽张呼吸有些急促，他扯动嘴角尴尬地笑了一下，抱着他的脖子轻声说道。

办公室里还有两个小房间，一个用来做仓储，一个用来做羽张临时的休息室。一走进去就被善条按在了门上。羽张趴在门上动弹不得，任由他在拨开头发在后颈窝亲吻着，善条呼出的热气喷在脖子里，酥痒地令他颤抖。

“我穿这套制服你......你很有感觉吗？”羽张忍不住缩了下脖子。

被看穿了反倒有些不好意思，善条没有回答他的话，而是兀自解开了他制服的扣子，一双大手在他的胸口有些粗鲁地揉弄着。  
“转过来......”善条咬着他的耳尖说道，然后把羽张的身子扳过来面对他。

他的唇好烫......  
羽张昂起头想要获得更多呼吸，而善条的吻却不给他喘息的机会，他甚至怀疑现在的善条才是真正的善条，更像野兽的，更真实的善条。  
“啊！！”  
善条的手指捉住他的乳首轻轻搓揉着，那火热的吻一路到达羽张的腹部，突然在他的侧腰轻轻地舔着。从敏感点不断涌出的快感令人晕眩，还没等羽张缓过神来，善条的脸贴在他已经肿起来的部位蹭了一下，调侃道：“呵呵，羽张拔剑了哦。”  
“那你......还不快点帮帮我。”羽张舔了下发干地唇，轻轻地抚摸着善条的脸。

善条抓住那只同样滚烫的手，在那指尖上亲吻着。紧接着，三两下将那裤子扯了下来，他从没以这样的姿势看过羽张的下体，那个高高挺立的部位有着优美的形状和异常性感的颜色，它正随着羽张紊乱的脉动羞赧地颤动着。  
“喂，你干什——！”羽张从他那发呆的眼神中读到了一些可怕的想法。

下一秒 ，善条含住他的性器。  
这冲击感太过强烈，羽张双拳紧握紧咬着牙关，说不清楚是享受还是承受，视线都变得有些模糊不清，腰部不由自主地向前挺了几次，肉茎被口腔里不正常地高温包裹住，那不熟练地动作明明有些疼痛，却被善条毫不客气地吮吸着弄得越发渴望。

“不、不行了，善条......我、我......”被他抓住的臀部不安地扭动着，羽张唇边溢出的请求变得支离破碎。他低头时看到了那双真正兽性的眼睛。在给予羽张爱抚的同时，也在伺机吞噬他。

这样的一双眼睛，怎么可能忘记呢？  
善条看到着羽张因焦虑而微微抽搐的脸颊，心底兴奋地几乎失控。他用手握紧那已然湿淋淋地柱体滑动着，舌尖裹住肉冠开始轻轻地刺向那小口。对于他来说，羽张身上散发出的那种独有气味，就是他内心兽性的催化剂。

想看他，高潮的瞬间。  
唔......！！啊——！在这么剧烈的刺激下，任何男人都不可能坚持很久，哪怕是王。羽张迅望着天花板感到一阵晕眩，他的性器在善条的口中颤抖着，喷涌着。汗水顺着鬓角、脖颈滑向胸口，膝盖不受控地颤抖着。

被善条拖到了床上，羽张当然知道这不是结束，他颤抖着声音轻声说道：“今天.....今天随你高兴，可以的哦......”

别这么宠着我啊.......  
善条愣了一下，望着他那湿漉漉的双眼，心头涌起狂喜转而有些不知所措。

“这里.......怎么样？”  
将羽张的双腿分开，善条细致地为他做着准备，注视着着那双琥珀色美丽眼睛，不想错过他脸上任何一丝的表情变化。羽张能清楚地感觉到那粗硬地指节在身体里的每一次转动，他蹙紧眉头脸颊微微抽搐着，令善条看不出他到底是舒服还是痛苦。  
“疼吗？”

“这种事......要问吗？唔！”  
羽张眯着眼睛看着他，还没等他说完，他的身体激烈地颤动了一下，抓住善条肩膀地手在发抖，喘着粗气道：“我受不了了......善条、你这个笨蛋！”

就像是个撒娇的孩子，善条尽情地爱抚着羽张，那紧实又美丽的肉体已经濒临崩溃了。善条将自己的分身没入羽张的身体，滚烫的体温和令人窒息的紧致几乎令他把持不住。刚才还任性的抚弄挑逗羽张，现在却很担心会弄坏他。  
忽然，羽张的手臂搂住了他的脖子，那双眼睛温柔地看着他，索求般地扭动着腰部。善条当然明白他的意思，用力地动作着腰部，汗水僵硬的下颚和青筋毕现的侧颈动脉滴落在羽张的身上，两个人身体被体液黏腻的交缠在一起。

好舒服……  
好烫......  
好晕......  
天旋地转中，两个人高潮的瞬间，羽张的大脑似乎出现了短暂的空白。恍惚间听见有人在叫他的名字：“羽张！羽张，羽张？”

唔？看着惊慌失措的善条，羽张意识到一个严重的问题：自己被干地昏过去了。

现在感觉下半身都不是自己了，从性器到后穴都酸麻地难受，整个人脱力地根本动不了。尽管如此，羽张还是朝善条的脸上狠狠地挥了了一拳。

“你做得太过分了吧！混蛋！”


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

唉。羽张还在生气......吗？

善条刚毅摸着自己还有些肿的脸颊，坐在道场门廊上唉声叹气。那天的情事确实太过激烈，羽张直到第二天中午才起身。他花了很大功夫，才让盐津相信羽张出去办事未归。 然而三天过去了，羽张迅除了必要的工作交谈之外，甚至没有一次眼神的接触。这让善条有些懊恼，想要道歉却又不知道如何开口。

夏天的午后，令人有些昏昏欲睡。再过半小时，善条要在这里指导队员们的剑术，他强打起精神站起身来，正要进入道场的时候。三队的齐藤三郎跑了过来，一边还大声喊着：“善条！善条，请等一下！”

那人一副慌张的样子，善条停住了脚步。 

“外面有个女士，说、说要找羽张司令，您看.......”  
“我去看看吧！”

看到齐藤面露难色，善条倒是很好奇是什么样的人要找羽张，这两年来登门表白羽张的女性也不在少数，这些事基本都是由他代为处理的。一想到这次可能又是来告白的，善条心里便有些不是滋味。

是个.......美人呢。

善条刚毅走出大门的时候，第一眼看到她的时候，立刻有眼前一亮的感觉。她打着淡蓝色遮阳伞，黑色的头发披在肩头，藕色的连身长裙将那雪白的皮肤衬托地更加美丽，见到善条出来微微低头致礼：“您好，请问羽张迅他不在屯所吗？”

“呃......请问您是哪位？”善条仔细看了看她，神态和脸型竟感到似曾相识。  
“对不起，忘了自我介绍了，我的名字是藤原美姬，只要你告诉他这个名字，他立刻就知道了。”女孩的声音清澈。

什么.....立刻就知道了？！  
善条脸色一沉心，心中产生了一丝不悦。

但是，还是要通知羽张不是吗？他无奈地拨通了手机。

“是美姬吗？几年不见，长高不少嘛！”  
“迅哥真是会开玩笑，我都多大了还会长高吗？”

迅哥？善条目瞪口呆地看着他们二人。

果然，羽张挂掉电话马上亲自出来迎接了。两人有说有笑地朝办公大楼走去，而善条怏怏地跟在后面，根本插不进嘴。直到走进他的办公室，羽张迅招呼藤原坐下，才想到给善条介绍一下。

“这位藤原美姬，是我母亲表亲家的孩子，从前一起上到中学毕业吧！”羽张微笑着继续介绍道：“这位是善条刚毅，我的左右手。”  
“喂喂！我们没有血缘关系哦！”藤原立刻更正道。

善条感觉再呆下去就影响他们叙旧了，轻轻咳了两声：“羽张，我这边还要带人练习剑道，这就先告辞了。”说完后便匆匆离开了。

大概是直觉吧！善条对这位突然造访的藤原美姬，并没有什么好感。羽张迅的亲戚......这些事，他从没有提起过，而自己也从未打听过。就连在道场做指导的时候，眼前还会时不时地浮现出藤原的那张脸，莫名其妙升腾起不好的预感。

“善条！善条？！”  
盐津不知道什么时候进来的，连唤了他两声，他才回过神来：“唔？怎么了？”

“大白天的不要梦游啊！”盐津半开玩笑地责备道，“羽张的亲戚，算是表妹吧！你见过了吧！”

“嗯。”善条抓着脑袋望着他，“她怎么了？”  
“要在scepter 4住几天，你现在去帮她收拾一间寝室。”盐津正色道。

“哈？住在这儿？基本全是男人的地方，她住在这儿没关系吗？”善条夸张地叫出声来，一脸不解地看着他。

“快去。”盐津昂起头，那态度明确告诉善条，这是羽张的意思。

男性队员的寝室在三楼，四楼是女性队员的寝室，但scepter 4的女性很少，所以大部分房间都空着的。善条找了一间比较凉爽的小寝室给她，床单等物品是全新的。带藤原美姬过去的时候，一路上都是沉默着，把钥匙交给藤原就准备离开了。

“善条先生，你……是讨厌我吗？”  
“什么？......” 善条愣了一下，以为自己没听清楚。  
“其实你讨厌我也没用的，迅哥对我来说，是结婚的对象哦。”

她到底在说什么？  
善条有些尴尬地笑了笑：“我的工作只是……负责守护羽张，其他的我不需要知道。如果让您产生困扰很抱歉，告辞。”

他说完后径直朝楼梯的方向走去，并不擅长和女性周旋的他，从前帮羽张拒绝告白的时候，因为态度明确所以从不觉得为难。而这次面对的，显然是比那些女人更为厉害的角色。

羽张，他到底是怎么想的？  
脑子里翻腾出许多奇怪的念头， 随之又萌生出了自我厌恶，各种情绪在胸口郁结，终于忍不住大叫了一声：“啊——！"

“善条，你在干什么？”

背后几米远的地方突然传来羽张的声音，他吓得腋下直冒冷汗，他摸了摸后颈含糊其辞地说：“我、我嗓子不太舒服。”

“那快去保健室，不要在办公区域大吼大叫。”羽张上下打量着他，立刻看出他在说谎，叹了口气道：“美姬呢？你都安排好了吧？”   
“嗯.....”  
“善条。”他径直朝善条走了过来，善条竟不由自主地朝后退了两步，笔直地注视着他：“工作的时候专心一点哦！”

“什、什么意思？”善条紧张地吞咽了一下，不解地问道。  
羽张微笑了一下，冲他眨了眨眼睛：“就是字面上的意思。”

“善条，你过来一下！”楼梯拐角处，盐津大声喊道。  
看到那里正手忙脚乱，羽张自言自语道：“和我预想的情况差不多啊！善条你快去吧，这几天有的忙了！”

禁闭室和车库、存储室的监控被破坏了，设备完好无损而系统被黑客占领，无法开机。这才是最头疼的部分，盐津元分身乏术，只好拜托善条管理队员们的日常工作。

大热的天在外面带队奔忙，善条反而松了口气。至少，不用看着藤原整天缠在羽张身边。羽张迅除了必须由他处理的事件之外，其余时间都和她在一起，不厌其烦地带她出去到处游玩。

不知道羽张是否已经不再生气，现在连和单独他说上几句话的机会都没有，这让善条有些委屈，他索性整天不是在道场里练剑就是带队出任务，几乎不到办公室来，就连羽张要找他，都需要打电话联络位置。

“你又在哪里乱晃，马上滚到我的办公室来！” 

但是，接到羽张这样的电话，善条只能立刻赶过去。

这么明显地避着羽张，似乎有点小孩子脾气。现在过去办公室，碰到藤原美姬在哪里的话又未免太尴尬。他站在办公大楼的门口，进退两难的他烦恼地揪着头发。

“迅哥，是我结婚的对象哦。”  
善条耳边忽然回响起藤原说的这句话，心里似乎被什么东西扎了一下。他深吸了口气，走进了羽张的办公室。

“咳咳咳，是不是有紧急任务？”  
见羽张双手抱拳站在窗前一言不发，善条心里愈发没底了。  
“今晚上，我要住在藤原的隔壁。”那男人突然开口道。  
诶？  
“不，你要和我一起住在藤原的隔壁。”

哈？   
善条半张着嘴，表情复杂地看着羽张。他一如往常那般微笑着，头发披在肩头，表情如此温柔，却散发着一种让人无法抗拒的威严。羽张那么聪明，怎么会看不出自己在烦恼些什么呢？但是，居然一脸轻松地说住一个房间——他连想都不敢想。

“我觉得时机差不多了，也该有所行动了，这几天我也做了些准备。”  
“羽张，你到底在说什么？”

“接下来要做的事有些棘手，”羽张望着窗外，若有所思地说：”如果发生什么事的话——“

“不会的。”善条打断他，“我会守护你的。”  
羽张放心地浅笑了一下，轻轻地点了点头。忽然，有人连门都没有敲径直闯了进来。

“迅哥！你不是说了今天下午要去海洋馆吗？”藤原美姬今天穿着粉色的吊带长裙，戴着一顶大得夸张的帽子，丝质的裙子服帖地将她的身材勾勒出来，搞得不知道善条该看哪里。

羽张冲他使了个眼色，示意他离开：“先去准备一下，我大概6点回来。”


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

要住一个房间......话，大概就是没有生气了吧！善条心里嘀咕着。

从三楼下来的时候遇到了盐津，见他愁眉紧锁行色匆匆，善条赶紧追上他去问个究竟。

“今天早上发现主楼的监控也被破坏了，不光是系统，这次是连设备都被弄坏了。”盐津的身后跟着几名维修师傅，正在逐层检查 。他鬓角淌下来的汗水已经把领口浸湿了，整个人看起来焦头烂额。

“好过分.....”一名队员正提着一大包东西，里面装着被损坏的摄像头，他生气地喃喃道，继而望着盐津：“有什么事情需要我做吗？

“把外面的那帮小子管好，还有......留神羽张。”盐津擦了把汗，面色凝重地说道：“这几天的事情太奇怪了，屯所里有人在搞破坏。”

“有人在搞破坏？”  
站在办公楼的门口，善条刚毅抬头看着湛蓝的天空，盐津的话在脑海里挥之不去，不由地深深叹了口气：我到底在干什么啊！屯所里已经出现了入侵者，而我还在自寻烦恼。整天这样魂不守舍，还谈什么守护他？

藤原美姬。  
善条第一时间想到的就是她，这个女人到底......  
在办公楼里信步走着，不知不觉他已经站到了藤原房间的门口。

夏夜里的凉风徐徐，月光如水般地泄在地面上，随着夜渐渐深了，四周安静地只能听见呼吸声。像这样和羽张坐在一起，善条神经莫名地紧张。房间里没有开灯，看不见他的表情，自进到这个房间以来，他就双手抱拳一言不发地坐在墙边，两个人保持静默已经三个小时。

“羽张，我们到底——唔！”已经快一点了，善条忍不住小声问道。刚说了一半，羽张就扑过来捂住他的嘴，食指抵在唇边做了一个禁声的动作，黑夜中那双眼睛依然炯炯有神。

喂喂，至少不要整个人趴在我身上啊！

羽张警觉地听着四周的声音，随时做下一个动作的准备，而善条却被他弄得不知道如何是好，羽张的发梢正好落在在他胸口的位置，撩拨得他无法集中精神。

这时候，走廊里发出轻微的声响，那是走在楼梯上的脚步声。  
羽张动作极缓慢地站了起来，而善条也握住了立在旁边的大刀。听着声音走远了，两个人立刻蹑手蹑脚地跟了上去。

那人轻车熟路地朝地牢方向走去，羽张在走出办公楼之前看了善条一眼，有些兴奋地说道：“要开始了哦，我们上吧！”说完便朝那个方向走去。

从楼梯走下来之后，就只有一条路，没有再做隐藏的必要了。大约相距十几米的位置，那人已经察觉到有人跟了过来，于是停下了脚步。

“别找了，他不在这里。”  
羽张的声音回荡在空旷的地牢里，一边慢慢地向前走着，一边继续说道：“你花了那么多心思，现在看来都白费了。”

“藤原美姬，请进吧！”  
哐啷！打开其中的一扇牢门，善条将刀立在身旁，接着微弱的光线注视着她。

“被发现了呢！呵呵，不愧是青之王。”那女人露出一个僵硬地微笑，撩起额头上的刘海厉声问道：“我哥哥庄岛秋山，到底在哪里？”

“你最好自己进去，我不想对女人动手。”善条冷冷地警告道。  
“你以为这样就能困住我吗？”  
“不，应该说你以为还能从这里出去吗？”羽张双手背在身后，冷冷地说道。  
这时候，楼梯口的位置传来了轰隆隆地巨响声。善条下意识地转头看了一眼，再转过来的时候，他被惊呆了。

两个羽张？！然而，这两个人，竟然都不为自己辩解！

“应急安保已经启动了，这个牢房要一小时以后才能再次打开哦。”其中一个“羽张”说道。  
“不需要那么麻烦，我可以马上让你现出本来的面貌。”另一个如此说道。

没错，将达摩克利斯之剑显露出来，展开圣域的话立刻就能辨认，但是是这样做的话，大概会引起骚动吧！盐津说不定会带人破坏牢房冲进来，这样的话不正如了那女人的愿吗？善条的大脑里飞快的运转着，视线在那两人身上来回移动，握住刀柄的手暗自发力。

那两个“羽张”彼此凝视着，连空气都变得剑拔弩张。

“善条，没想到你会认不出我啊！”  
我怎么会认不出他？我，绝对不会认错！

善条猛然惊醒，提起手中的刀就朝那个假“羽张”砍去，惊慌之际那人露出了原本的面目迅速侧身躲过了这恐怖的一刀，羽张迅看准这个空档，用剑鞘朝她的腰间刺去，再次转身之后突然发现自己已经站到了牢房里，善条立刻拉上了牢门。

“你们凭什么抓我，放开我！”意识到无法脱身之后，便开始歇斯底里地大吼着。

“庄岛秋园。”善条盯着她的脸，冷冷地说道：“scepter 4屯所里的监控是你破坏的吧？你房间里那张scepter 4的布局图和执勤人员的倒班时间表，都是你做的吧？还要问凭什么吗？”

“庄岛秋彦在什么地方？”羽张迅昂起头眯着眼睛问道，周围立刻被他那压倒性的气势笼罩。

“我哥哥在什么地方？”那女人瞪着他，反问道。

“算了，反正我早会找到他。”羽张挥了挥手，示意善条一起离开。  
庄岛突然使劲拍着铁门：“羽张迅，你等一下！”  
“又肯说了吗？”  
“你......是不是从一开始就知道我是假的？为什么不直接抓了我！”她的声音颤抖着且透着绝望。

羽张停下了脚步，深深吐了口气，头也没回地说道：“ 我家藤原美姬她，七岁就去世了，我并没有机会带她出去。没有戳穿你，一是想要看看你下一步的行动，看看能不能将庄岛秋彦也引过来。二是因为.......，你没必要知道了。“

任凭庄岛秋园再怎么叫嚷，羽张迅和善条刚毅也没有再停下脚步。被关进scepter 4的地牢里，权外者几乎没可能从这里逃脱，庄岛秋园坐在窗边捂着脸哭泣着，不仅为了兄妹离散，还为自己的愚蠢而流泪。

羽张迅就走在前面，他不言不语的背影有时候真是很威严。善条默默地跟在他身后，望着他飘动的发丝和没有半分犹豫的步履，对他的敏锐和智慧又增加了一分敬佩。

“那个庄岛秋山，没有关在scepter 4对吧？”  
“被秘密转移到特殊权外者人员管理中心去了。”  
“诶？你早就预料到会有今天的事情发生吗？”善条问道。  
“我只是为了谨防今天这样的事情发生，提前做了准备罢了。”羽张轻笑了一声，突然停下了脚步， “善条，你刚才也没有认出哪个是我吧？”  
“.......”  
“所以，以后要好好地看着我啊。”羽张转过来的脸上掠过一丝笑意。

“为什么......要让那女人住进屯所，惹出那么多事......”

这个问题从庄岛秋园出现的那一天，就想要弄清楚的冲动终于抑制不住。善条垂下眼睑，避开了他的视线。他实在不想，怀着这种别扭的心情踏进办公大楼。

“唔......是啊，为什么呢。”  
羽张的嘴角勾起一个奇怪的笑容，转而接续向前走：“再不快点，天就亮了。”

“还要去哪里吗？”善条快步追上去。

羽张抬起下巴，一双清澈的眼睛注视着他，温柔似乎在那张端正的脸上漾起波纹：“去藤原的隔壁啊，白天不是说过了吗？”  
“不是已经抓到她了吗？还去干什么？”

“去睡觉啊，你不去吗？”  
“睡.......觉？”善条睁大眼睛地看着羽张，那样子简直比赴死还悲壮，紧闭的双唇一个字也说不出来。

“哈哈！你不去也可以哦。”那副滑稽的表情令羽张不禁笑出声来，他径直上楼去了，将大脑一片混乱的善条留在了身后。

房间里依然没有开灯，楼道里安静极了，善条推开那扇虚掩的门走了进去。  
“没想到鬼善条也会有吃醋的时候啊！”

身后传来羽张的声音，善条心头不由地发紧，转身看到看到他正双手抱拳靠墙站着，结结巴巴地答道：”誰、誰吃醋了......羽张，你——”，突然，嘴被温润的触感封住，舌尖探入他的口腔里轻柔地索吻，善条情不自禁地将那人搂在怀里回应着他。

“你没发现她是假的藤原，但是很讨厌她是真的吧？”羽张捧着他的脸，故意追问道。

善条双手顺着他紧实地背部摩挲着，嘟囔了一句：“她......她整天迅哥迅哥的叫着，你不嫌肉麻吗？”

这个笨蛋啊.......  
羽张愣了一下，微笑着凑近善条的脖子，在那喉结的位置轻柔地咬了几下，顺着动脉一路吻到了他的胸口，滚烫的掌心轻抚着那结实肌肉戏虐道：“要是觉得别扭的话，你也可以叫我迅哥啊。”

“谁会这么叫啊......喂！”善条被他撩拨得心底发痒，见羽张开始解他衬衣的扣子，竟有些不知所措。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

羽张拉着善条走到床边后立刻将他推倒，喃喃道：“没想到后半夜还这么热啊……”

“我浑身都是汗，要、要不先洗个澡？”善条顺手搂住他的腰部，将他压在自己身上，摸到皮带扣的位置感觉到那里汗津津的。

“不，我喜欢这个味道，善条的味道。”羽张将头发撩到一侧，在他胸口亲昵地蹭着。忽然他的身体僵住了，下腹感觉到被异物顶着，不自然地扭动了一下。

善条顺着他的脊背双手落在那双臀上，那结实的肉感令他血脉贲张。正在这时候，羽张的手像蛇一样滑进他的内裤里。股间被握住轻轻揉弄的的时候，善条被吓了一跳。他喘着粗气说道：“羽张，别、别这样......”

“呵呵.....”下半身明明在渴求地越贴越近，却还是坏心眼地笑了一下，羽张伏在他的耳边轻声说：“说说看，为什么吃醋？”

说话间手里更加握紧，善条的腰用力挺起，喉间发出一声粗重的呻吟声，“因为、因为她说……你是她结婚的对象......羽张，快、快放开！”

结婚？  
羽张真没想到那女人会说出这种话，他将脸埋在善条的胸前：“我没有可能结婚了......” 

那声音明明混沌不清，却在善条刚毅的心里掀起了轩然大波。他翻身将羽张压在身下，粗暴且热切地唇舌在那肉体上留下印记，顾不得羽张发出一阵阵疼痛的呻吟。

他的心跳得好快......  
急促得就像是心脏就要跳出来一般，善条满意地在胸口的位置舔了一下，然后轻含住那颤抖的肉粒，吮吸轻咬直到它颤巍巍地肿起来方才罢休。一双大手将他的腿分开，不厌其烦地挑逗着那湿漉漉的肉柱，微弱的月光照在羽张的脸上，表情夹杂着痛苦和愉悦，他咬着手背企图制止自己发出羞耻的声音。

“羽张，把那女人带进来另外的意思，是不是想......想看我什么反应？”  
善条似乎明白了，霸道将他的手拿开，吻住那滚烫的唇的同时，手指顶入了他的穴口，不顾肩膀被狠狠地掐住，执拗地探入肠道并色情地揉弄着。

“呵呵，你说呢？喂.......今天、今天不能做太多.....啊！！”  
话还没说完，羽张发出一声短促的惊呼，身体被利刃分开了一般，又涨又麻且带着疼痛，他只好挺起下半身迎合对方的进攻。

只是善条此刻被情欲冲昏了头脑，男人烦躁扭动的腰部让他误以为羽张是允许并接受的。于是更加用力的挺进，忽然感觉到分身被束紧时，便朝那里持续地顶弄着，声音沙哑且断断续续地呼唤着：“羽张......羽张……”

羽张被这深入骨髓的性快感弄得浑身颤抖不已，身体被掠夺被占有的感觉竟是如此的疯狂。即使在黑暗中，羽张都确信善条的眼睛一直在注视着他，从开始到现在，到将来。  
将来......吗？

当善条用尽力气将热液注入到他的身体时，耻骨被撞击地发麻。身体深处那种被灼伤的感觉，说不清是幸福还是伤感，羽张迅的眼眶里溢出了泪水，所幸的是两个人浑身都湿透了，早已看不出那是什么。

极尽欢愉，极尽索求，像发情的野兽般交欢，相互拥抱着撕咬着，直到精疲力尽，天际泛白，两个人才昏昏睡去。

===================================

“善条，善条！”  
盐津元发现对面的人正在发呆，大声叫道。对于昨晚上，羽张迅和善条刚毅的行动，他完全被蒙在鼓里，一想到这儿就大为光火。早上值班的队员报告说抓住了庄岛秋园，听完了汇报他开始准备押解的事宜，谁知道这个善条却一直魂不守舍。

“唔？哦~要让我负责吗？这次绝对不会再有问题，你放心。”听到对方叫他，善条立刻应声道。

他叹了口气，铁青着脸瞪着善条：“啊~~~你到底在梦游什么啊？！在押解之前我要先准备文件，这事儿你不用操心。我刚才问的是羽张在哪里？有文件需要他签字！”

“羽张.....？不知道。”善条眨巴着眼睛，一脸无辜地说道。“从地牢出来之后，就各自.......回宿舍睡觉了啊。”

“宿舍里没有人啊，连寝具都没有动过的样子。”

盐津再次拿起座机拨打羽张的手机，依然是关机的状态。他叹了口气道：“善条，既然人是你们抓到的，你带两个人负责把供词整理出来吧！我现在去找羽张。”将桌上的东西随便收拾了一下，就准备行动了。

“请你等一下！”  
从头至尾只听到盐津说要去找羽张，整个人条件反射般地立刻拉住他：“羽张，我去找！”

短暂愣了一下，盐津的脸色突然变得比刚才更加难看了，他冷冷地说：“那好啊，你找到他后，让他立刻给我回个电话。”  
“是！”

这两个笨蛋给我收敛一点啊！盐津颇为无奈地啧了一声。这倒不是他太敏感，而是善条那种失魂落魄的样子本身就是欲盖弥彰。那个羽张也真是......未免也太宠善条了吧！看来，我要好好地跟他谈一下了！盐津暗暗地想。

善条当然知道羽张在哪里， 但是——

“我起不来身，善条你说该怎么办？”

早上的时候，羽张语气相当严厉地说道，眼中明显透出愠怒，昨天夜里被做了三次想来心情也不会好。如果按善条的想法，就算是羽张能起来，也不想他顶着一张荷尔蒙爆炸的脸在屯所里走动，到时候还不知道队员们会怎么看他们的王。

“对、对不起......”善条一脸愧疚地小声说道。  
“你暂时别碰我了。”  
“羽张.....？”  
“唉.....如果这样下去的话，别说守护我，恐怕要死在你手里。”羽张挑起眼角半开玩笑地说道。

不会的，我会一直守护你。  
善条一直坚信着自己的誓言，直到——那一天的到来。

原来，誓言这种东西如此的脆弱。虽然羽张从来都没有对他说过，但那是需要用生命和灵魂来印证的东西，而羽张早就给过他了。

每当想起这些事，善条都会露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。  
这大概就是，幸福的感觉吧！ 

【全文完】


End file.
